1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a camera having an electromagnetically driven rotor by which the movement of a photographic lens and the opening and closing operation of a shutter are controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has already been known in the art to provide a camera having a rotor with a coil fixedly secured thereto and arranged in a magnetic field which upon energization is driven to move in different directions depending on the direction of current flow through the coil. As this rotor swings to a first direction, a photographic lens is moved to an adjusted position based on the output of an automatic focus detector. As it swings to the second direction, a shutter is opened and, after a time based on the output of an exposure control device, the shutter is closed. Such a camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,396,267.In this camera, when the rotor once swings to the first direction, the photographic lens is made to advance by a prescribed distance. The swinging of the rotor to the first direction is recycled a number of times depending on the output of the automatic focus detector until the photographic lens reaches an in-focus position as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 58-43434.
In cameras of the above type, it is necessary to return the photographic lens to the initial position after the termination of the exposure operation. According to the prior art, automatic charging of the photographic lens to the first position is carried out in connection with the motorized film winding operation. In the conventional cameras of the above type, therefore, the mechanism for controlling the movement of the photographic lens by the swinging of the roto must be associated with a driving torque transmission mechanism. This leads to drawbacks in that the camera is mechanically complicated, and that its size is increased.